Pretty Little Liars Season 1 Episode 2 Return to Rosewood
by CharmedForeverWriter
Summary: Friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings grow apart when their clique leader Alison DiLaurentis goes missing. A year later they all begin receiving messages from the mysterious "A", who threatens to reveal their darkest secrets
1. Return to Rosewood

Pretty Little Liars  
Season 1 Episode 2  
Return to Rosewood.  
30TH August 2010.  
Chapter One Home Sweet Home.

The car pulled up to the drive.  
"We're home honey" Ella Montgomery, Aria's mom hugged her.  
"Yeah…" Aria replied staring up at a house she had missed for almost a year.  
"Cheer up, I know it's been a year since Alison…" Ella comforted Aria.  
"Yeah Mom, I know. I'll see you inside." Aria quickly ran inside she didn't like the subject of Alison.  
"Ok, start unpacking you'll probably wanna see the girls." Ella replies then shouts to Mike. "Mike hurry up and help me lift these boxes."  
Aria ran inside and into her room. She unpacked the first box and stuck the picture of her, Alison, Hanna, Spencer and Emily up. She was finally back in Rosewood. Yet they hadn't found Alison still…


	2. Re-United

Chapter Two Re-united.  
Aria nibbled on her fingernails, Emily, Hanna and Spencer would be here any minute. The doorbell chimed and Aria jumped down the steps two at a time, she flung it open to see Hanna. Completely different.  
"Hanna?" Aria asked shocked.  
"Yep, it's me Aria. Looking good, what happened to the pink strip?" Hanna greeted hugging Aria.  
"Oh I ditched it, you know in Iceland it's weird. But i'm back. Speaking of looking good have you lost like 10 stone?!" Aria exclaims marvelling Hanna's new body.  
" It's weird here too. But I've lost 30lbs. And that's not all I got better clothes, got highlights and started wearing heels and make-up!" Hanna explained.  
"Your too beautiful, it's just so good to see you" Aria smiles.  
"You too, I've missed you." Hanna replies.  
"Same here." Aria agrees. Then the doorbells chimes once more.

Aria who is still standing by the door answers it.  
"Aria!" Emily squeals hugging Aria.  
"Emily! You haven't changed on bit!" Aria grinned shutting the door.  
"You have new hair, new icelandy clothes" Emily laughs.  
"Icelandy clothes?" Aria rolles her eyes.  
"Hey Hanna haven't seen you since Tech last month!"Emily says.  
"You guys don't hang out since I left?" Aria asked.  
"Nope, even Spencer. We just thought it was Alison holding us together" Emily confirmed.  
"And since you left...it just crumbled..." Hanna explained.  
"Oh guys, I'm so sorry!" Aria hugged the girls again.  
The doorbell chimes through the hallway.  
Aria opened it knowing it'd be Spencer.  
"Spencer!" Aria hugged Spencer hard.  
"Aria!" Spencer looked a little shocked.  
Hanna and Emily smiled at Spencer.  
"Nice to see you again Spencer!" Hanna smiles.  
"Nice to see you too, Hi Emily!" Spencer greets.  
"Hi!" Emily laughs.  
"So? Mega catch up time with chocolate?" Aria offers.  
"Definitely!" Hanna hooked her arm through Aria and Emily's arms. Spencer On Aria's other arm.


	3. Dead

Chapter Three Dead  
8pm

"I'll see you later!" Aria waved goodbye as her long lost friends left her house. She went upstairs and unpacked the remaining boxes.

Spencer slammed her car door shut and Hanna got in the car. She waved goodbye to Aria and Emily.  
"That was fun!" Hanna exclaims.  
"Yeah! We should do that again soon" Spencer agrees.  
They drove into the night in Spencer's Mercedes.

Emily cycled past Spencer's car which had stopped at a traffic light. Emily would be home in 2 minutes, Rosewood was the smallest town in Pennsylvania it was the 2nd to smallest town in America. It was almost a village. Emily skidded round the corner, her new neighbour Maya's house was covered with cops and doctors. Emily jumped off her bike and ran to Maya.

"What's happened?" Emily asks.

"They've found Alison." Maya replies.  
"I knew she'd come back!" Emily started up the steps.  
Maya grabs Emily's arm.

"No Emily, they found... her body. Dead body" Maya hugs Emily.


	4. Tears

Chapter 4 Tears  
Aria dipped her paintbrush in bright orange paint and flicked it onto the canvas. Softly flicking her wrist to make the perfect pattern. Her mode got interrupted by the calling of her mother's voice.  
"Aria! ARIA!" Ella called.  
"Coming!" Aria replied. Wiping her paintbrush clean and setting it down on her desk. She slid on her leopard print slippers and plodded down the stairs.  
Ella's face was fear stricken.  
"Mum, what's up?" Aria hugged her Mum.  
"They found Alison." Her Mum confessed.  
Aria realised they meant she was dead. Aria fell to the floor.  
"How could she be dead...?" Aria stuttered.  
"Let me help you up." Ella tried.  
"No." Aria hissed.  
Ella left leaving Aria lying on the floor tears rolling down her face.

"See you later Spence!" Hanna waved goodbye to Spencer.  
"Bye Hanna!" Spencer replied.  
Hanna strutted down her garden path and opened her front door. There was note from her mum.  
It said, "Sorry working late hope you had a good time at Aria's. Love Mum"  
"Great." Hanna muttered re-applying her lip gloss in the mirror. She was interrupted by her mobile phone ringing. It was Emily.  
"Hey Em what's up?" Hanna said making some coffee.  
"It's Alison..." Emily stuttered.  
"Oh my god, has she been found?" Hanna said getting the mug out the cupboard.  
"Her body yes. She's not alive." Emily cried. Hanna dropped the mug it shattered into pieces. She dropped her phone and fell against the counter.  
"Hanna? Hanna?! HANNA?!" Emily screamed.

Spencer drove into her driveway. She took the key out and locked the door. She then walked in the living room. Melissa and Wren were watching a movie.  
"Hey guys!" Spencer smiled and took a apple.  
"Spencer, did you hear?" Melissa asked her pausing the film.  
"Hear what?" Spencer asked looking through her handbag for something.  
"That Alison's been found." Melissa said.  
"Is she ok?" Spencer asked.  
"She dead Spence." Melissa comforted Spencer by hugging her.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Spencer yelled hurling the apple across the room and running upstairs. She laid her bed crying.

Emily hung up on Hanna. And grabbed another tissue she was looking outside her bedroom window. The police were still there. They were carrying out a body bag. Did Spencer know?  
She rang Spencer's phone it went to answer phone and so did Aria's.  
"You want something to eat?" Emily's Mum Pam asked.  
"Just some water Mum" Emily murmured. Pulling out another tissue.


	5. Texts

Chapter Five Texts

31st August 2010  
"Hello Spencer" A voice said.  
Spencer woke up.  
She saw Wren standing in the doorway.

"Oh Hey Wren." Spencer replies.  
"Breakfast is ready." Wren says.  
"Thanks!" Spencer smiles looking at her phone it said 9:07am.

"I'm so sorry about Alison." Wren comforts sitting on Spencer's bed.  
"It's ok." Spencer trembles she was just hoping it was a bad dream.  
"I cooked breakfast I hope you like it I'm no chef." Wren laughs. There hands touch but no-one pulls away.  
"But you're a doctor." Spencer looks lovingly into his eyes.  
"Maybe I can fix your heart" Wren says and kisses Spencer.  
"Wren!" Melissa calls. Wren runs out and down the stairs.  
A text beeps on Spencer's phone.  
**All you do is steal your sister's boyfriends. 1****st**** Ian and then Wren!  
-A**


	6. Who?

Chapter 6 Who?

Spencer ran to her window, who could have seen that she thought.  
"Oh my god!" Spencer panicked collapsing to the floor.

Aria woke up remembering yesterday's events she was still on the floor. She must've cried herself to sleep. Aria gets up and grabs a cup of coffee.  
"Morning, are you feeling better?" Ella asked hugging Aria.  
"Barely" Aria mumbles.  
Byron walks in.  
"Hey Ella could you drop Mike off at lacrosse practice?" Byron asks.  
"Byron I can't I have a art show" Ella replies.  
"Well I have a dentist appointment!" Byron says.  
"Mom, Dad I'll drop him off." Aria offers.  
"Are you sure Aria? After what happened?" Ella asks.  
"I'm sure." Aria conforms and walks out.


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7 Secrets

Emily went out into the garden and sat down on the grass breathing heavily gently plucking the grass up with her hands.  
"Emily! Hey!" Maya stood at Emily's gate.  
"Maya...Hi..." Emily sniffed.  
"So are you feeling better?" Maya said walking inside the garden.  
"A little..." Emily tried to smile.  
"Good..." Maya said sitting down.  
A few seconds passed and there eyes met.  
Then they kissed slowly for a few seconds.  
"Oh my god..." Emily gasped.  
Maya ran out trembling.  
Emily's phone beeped.

**Hey Em! I guess you've found a new friend to kiss!  
-A**

"What the hell?" Emily gasped and looked around.

Aria pulled up next to the field.  
"Bye Mike I'll pick you up in this spot in two hours ok?" Aria called.  
"Ok bye sis!" Mike waved and ran off.  
Aria drove off to a local bar and walked in.  
She sat down and smiled at the bartender "Hey can I have a gin and tonic please"  
The bartender looked at Aria warily as if she wasn't old enough but still poured her drink.  
"Hey" A voice said.  
Aria turnt around and a young man was smiling at her.  
"Hi!" Aria grinned.  
"Never seen you hear before" The man said.  
"Oh I don't come here often"  
"Oh ok, well I'm Ezra."  
"I'm Aria."  
"Nice to meet you Aria"  
"You too!"  
"Done much this summer?"  
"Been in Iceland you?"  
"Been writing stories and poems!"  
"Really? I love doing that!"  
"Yep I'm going to Rosewood High School!"  
"Me too!"  
"Haha cool..."  
And then they kissed lightly at first and then more passionately for a few minutes.  
"Lets take this to the bathroom!" Ezra grinned and then they went in there and kissed for what seemed like eternity...


	8. Realize

Chapter 8 Realize

Hanna got out of bed and trotted downstairs.

There was a note from her mum.

Dear Hanna,  
make some food, I'LL BE AT WORK UNTIL 8PM  
LOVE Mum xxx

Hanna made a bacon sandwich and scoffed it down. She walked up to the mirror tilting her head and rubbing her stomach.  
"I'm so fat" she whispered to herself. She then ran up to the bathroom and slammed the door. She put her fingers down her throat forcefully. Her food came rushing up and into the toilet bowl.

She flushed it down and brushed her teeth trying to ignore what she just done. _It's a one off It will never happen again it's only because of Alison. _She went into her bedroom and picked up her phone there was 1 unread message.

Making yourself sick, that's low even for you Hanna  
-A


	9. Back to School

**Chapter 9 Back to School **

**Spencer still worried about the weird text. But she tried to forget she dressed in her preppy smart girl usual outfit. She packed her bag accordingly and braved her face to see Aria, Hanna and Emily. **

**Emily finished her swimming lap and dried her hair underneath the hair dryer she had 30 minutes to get to school and to get ready. Ben came up to her and kissed her. She kissed him back but she knew it wasn't the same as her and she tried to forget the text but she knew deep down she'd have to face it. **

**Hanna applied a extra coat of lip gloss and grinned in the mirror.**

"**You seem more well today Hanna!" Her Mum said.**

"**Yes I am. Anyway I'm off to school!" Hanna avoided questions and strutted out. **

**Aria wrote a few words in her dairy about yesterday. She still felt happy inside about Ezra.  
"C'mon Aria let's go!" Her Dad popped his head round the doorway.  
Aria slammed the diary shut. _No-one can ever find out. _**


	10. Shock

Chapter 10 Shock

Aria walked into class her first period – English. Hanna, Emily and Spencer were already seated trying not to make eye contact but they were all thinking the same thing. The teacher wasn't there yet so the class was wild and loud. Aria sat down at her desk close to Hanna's desk gulping. She put her backpack on her chair and began to get books out by now the teacher had obviously walked in because the class had grown silent. Aria looked up he was writing his name on the blackboard he seemed young. Aria watched as he turnt around and gasped. Her sound made him look at her and the only reaction was  
"Shit"

Aria went pale but she looked away because her phone beeped.

**_Maybe he fools around with his students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your Dad._**

**_-A_**

Aria looked around the classroom her heart beat fast.  
And she thought to herself **'The Only person that knew about my Dad was Alison' **


	11. Life as we know it

**Chapter 11 Life as we know it. **

**Hanna and Mona entered the store browsing.  
"Let's do our thing Han!" Mona grinned.  
They both walk off in opposite directions.  
Hanna is looking at a rack of clothing when Spencer walks up next to her.  
"Hey Spencer" Hanna says awkwardly.  
"Hi Hanna" Spencer smiles.  
"How you holding up?" Hanna asks.  
"Alright I guess how about you?"  
"I'm good"  
"Yeah well I have to go!"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye!"  
Then Hanna goes to the sunglasses rack and spins it around fast and snatches a pair of sunglasses and put them in her handbag.  
She rushes to the bathroom and rips the tag off then sticks them on her head like she owns them.  
She texts Mona.  
Meet me in 5 at the entrance.  
Hanna goes outside and browses a little bit more and tries on a pair of shoes. She then walks out and say hi to Mona.  
"MISS!" A security guard yells chasing after Hanna.  
"Yes?"  
"Your handbag!" He passes her, her handbag.  
"Thank you!" Hanna smiles innocently.  
"That was close Hanna!" Mona scolds.  
"Breathe Mona we have more skill than that!" **

**Emily gets home and slings her backpack on the sofa.  
"Mom! I'm home!" Emily called.  
"Hello Emily good day today?"  
"Yes!"  
"So why did Aria come back?"  
"Good Question!"  
"It's quite weird they found Ali on her return"  
"I suppose"  
"You better do your homework then"  
"Okay" **

**Spencer slides on a bikini and turns on the bubbles in the hot tub. She goes in closing her eyes. A few seconds later she hears a voice.  
"Spencer" A mans voice says.  
"Wren…" Spencer replies when she opens her eyes.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
"I'm well. About yesterday…" **

"**I'm sorry"  
"I'm not Spencer."  
"Well…" **

**Then Wren kisses her again longer lasting for 10 seconds maybe and then he hears Spencer's mum.  
"Spencer?" Spencers Mum shouts.  
Wren walks off just before Spencer's Mum see's him.  
"Shall we get a Chinese takeaway tonight?" Mum asks.  
"Yes okay!" Spencer dries off and checks her phone.  
There's a text saying: **

**Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. Just remember you kissed I tell.  
-A **

**Aria runs upstairs and slams her door and jumps on her bed. She screams into her pillow and then grabs her diary.  
Dear Diary,  
Today was the one of the worst horrifying things ever! I cannot believe it! Ezra the one I was kissing yesterday is my English teacher! What the-? I feel cheated! And on top of that it was super awkward today with Hanna, Spencer and Emily. I guess none of us can come to terms that Alison DiLaurentis is really gone from this world .I miss her smile. As horrible as she could be she was amazing.  
Love Aria xx **

**Hanna ate her dinner whilst texting Mona.  
"Hanna you shouldn't have your phone at the table!" Ashley Marin told Hanna.  
"Whatever Mum!" Hanna replied.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Ashley opens it.  
"Hello officer!"  
Hanna hears murmering.  
"Hanna you were caught shoplifting. Get in the car now!" Ashley's face looked furious.  
Hanna almost cried but she held back the tears and got in the car. No-one could find out about this.  
As Hanna got to the station she sat in a chair trying to listen to the adults conversing but no such luck. She saw a text from Mona but she felt to sick to reply.  
She got another a text it said: **

**Be careful Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat.  
-A  
_A knows about this?! _ Hanna thought.  
**


	12. As the day progresses

Chapter Twelve As the Day progresses

_2nd September 2010 _

Aria walked into the classroom 20 minutes before school began.  
"Ezra" Aria said.  
"Aria you must call me by Mr Fitz" Ezra replied.

"And pretend we had nothing?" Aria scoffed.  
"I'm your teacher!" Ezra answered.  
"Don't pretend you don't like me that way!"  
"You led me on Aria. What we had is over!"  
"I don't feel that way!"  
"Well I do. You lied to me!"  
"I lied to you?! I told you I was going to Rosewood Day High School and so did you I thought you meant as a student for god's sake!"  
"And I thought you meant as a teacher!"  
"So it's none of our faults!"  
"But it can't carry on Aria. I cannot lose my job and that's final!"  
"Fine. Mr Fitz." Then Aria storms out.

Maya and Emily are walking to school.  
"Maya, I miss Alison so much she was the only one who understood me until you and seeing her everywhere again hurts me so much" Emily confessed.  
"I know Emily. But you need to move on. I want you too and so would Alison." Maya comforts.  
"I guess your right" Emily smiles.

After school Emily finishes swim practice and as she opens her locker a note comes flying out. She picks it up and reads it.  
It says:

**I'm so sad you've replaced me Emily! You've found another friend to kiss!  
-A  
**Emily gasped and looked around the empty locker room. She ripped up the note and stuck it in the bin and then continued to get dressed.

Spencer looks out her bedroom window watching Melissa and Wren kissing in the sunlight. Spencer sighs wishing Wren was hers. She then has a flashback of a year and a half ago.

**-FLASHBACK- **

**Melissa and Ian walk in.  
Alison grins at Spencer then turns to Melissa and Ian.  
"Spencer has something to say" Alison laughs.  
"No I don't!" Spencer shoots Alison a glare.  
Melissa and Ian walk out confused.  
"Ali you tell about me and Ian kissing I will tell everyone about what you did to Jenna Cavanaugh!" Spencer hissed.  
"Oh Spencer, you cannot take a joke can you? Hush baby girl. I'm not scared of you" Alison rolled her eyes. **

**-FLASHBACK-**  
Spencer shudders at the flashback and goes to close her bedroom blinds but something catches her eye in the DiLaurentis's old house window the back of a blond girls head looking exactly like Alison's who then walks away. _Maya's mum or Maya do not have blond hair and Maya is a only child _Spencer thought.

Hanna is sitting at home alone eating ice cream and watching Alison on the news when the front door slams.  
Ashley Marin and Darren Wilden are making out and they go up the stairs not noticing Hanna sitting on the sofa.

Hanna tries to ignore what she just saw and continues what she was doing.


	13. The Funeral

Chapter 13 Funeral

3rd September 2010

Cars pulled up to the entrance of the Rosewood church.  
People are all dressed in black and they begin to start filling up the seats of the church.  
This was the funeral of Alison DiLaurentis.

Spencer arrived first she sat at the front where Alison's Mum asked the girls to be seated as they were Alison's closest friends. She looked around people had already started crying even though the funeral hadn't begun. Emily arrived next sitting down next to Spencer and smiling but not saying anything. Hanna sat down a minute later.  
"Hey" Hanna smiled wanly.  
"Hi" Spencer and Emily said at the same time.  
Aria walked in but was cornered by Ezra.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" Ezra said.  
Aria kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
Ezra kissed her on her lips harder.  
Aria smiled and then walked off and sat down next to Hanna.  
"Hey how are you?" Hanna asked.  
"I'm alright you?" Aria sighed.  
"I'm okay-ish" Hanna answered.

"The last couple of days have been weird" Aria confessed.  
"Same, these texts" Hanna said.  
"Texts? Me too!" Aria replied eagerly,  
"From A?" Spencer asked.  
"Yes!" Aria, Hanna and Emily answered.

"Telling me stuff on Alison knew!" Emily added.  
"But she's…" Hanna gulped.  
Music began.  
"Let's talk about this later" Spencer decided.

After the funeral the girls walked outside.  
"I do not believe Alison is dead" Hanna confessed.  
"Hanna! We were just at her funeral!" Spencer exclaimed.  
"Hanna has a point" Emily added.  
"I do not know" Aria decided.  
Officer Wilden walks over to the girls.  
"Hello girls my name is Officer Wilden as you know Alison DiLaurentis' case is no longer a missing person's case. It's a murder investigation. I shall be reviewing your statements from that night and I shall be watching you. Good Afternoon" Officer Wilden walks off again.  
"Well that was weird" Aria looks confused.  
All 4 girls' phones beep.

**I'm still here bitches and I know everything.  
-A **


	14. Discussion

Chapter 14 Discussion

The Liars are at a restaurant…

"I think this has something to do with Ali's death" Hanna decided.  
"Yes, how they both happened at the same time" Aria added.  
"Do you guys think that A and Ali's murderer could be the same person?" Spencer questioned.  
"I hadn't thought of that before" Emily said.  
"Me neither" Aria agreed  
"A seems to know all her secrets so what if she exposes the Jenna thing?!" Hanna exclaimed.  
"Oh my gosh your right" Spencer gasped.  
"We would be ruined" Emily figured.  
"And that's what A wants" Aria added.  
"We need to find out who's sending us these texts" Spencer decided.  
"And fast" Aria said.

4th September 2010

Hanna drank her coffee and keeps switching television channels. Darren Wilden came on television discussing Alison.  
Ashley walks in and turns off the television.  
"You sure you're well to go to school?" Ashley asks Hanna.  
"Mum, I'm fine I'll see you later" Hanna walks out.

Aria munches on her toast with her Mum Ella Montgomery.  
"I was surprised but how much Hanna Marin has changed over the past year!" Ella expressed.  
"I know she's changed a lot hasn't she?" Aria replied.  
"Yes but definitely for better she's gorgeous!" Ella decided.  
"Well I suppose" Aria said.  
"Well we better get you to school c'mon" Ella ordered.

"Hey Maya do you want a drink?" Emily asks pouring herself Dr Pepper.  
"Can I have some from your cup?" Maya answers.  
"Sure" Emily hands Maya the cup.  
"Thanks!" Maya says after she's finished drinking.  
"It's okay" Emily smiles zipping her bag shut.  
"Sorry for not coming to Alison's memorial" Maya hugs Emily.  
"That's alright too!" Emily smiles.  
Pam (Emily's Mum) comes over.  
"Hey girls!" Pam says.  
"Hey Mum, can Maya stay over tonight?" Emily asks.  
"Sure!" Pam grins.  
"Thank you Mrs Fields" Maya hugs Pam.


	15. Day by day

**Chapter 15 Day by Day **

**Aria approached Ezra in the school hallway.  
"Mr Fitz, I need to speak to you" Aria greeted.  
"Aria? What's up?" Ezra wondered.  
"I want to move English class so I need you to sign this form" Aria handed him the form.  
"Please come into the classroom a moment" Ezra ushered Aria into the classroom.  
"Aria why do you want to move class?" Ezra asked.  
"Why?! WHY?! Because Ezra because we had a relationship! Because we bonded! Because I cannot handle having to see you everyday and to call you my teacher to call you Mr Fitz!" Aria raged.  
"Aria! It's bad enough not having a relationship but to never see each other?" Ezra meekly replied.  
"I can't handle it. I'm sorry"  
"I can't sign this sheet Aria. I can't do it"  
"Okay and what's your excuse to the Principal gonna be? I can't bear not to see my love interest who is also my student? Just sign the damn form Ezra and get this over with"  
Ezra reluctantly signs it. **

**At the lockers Ben and Emily are chatting.  
Ben tries to kiss Emily.  
Emily slyly dodges.  
"What's been up with you lately Em?" Ben asked.  
"I'm sorry it's just all this Alison stuff!" Emily lied.  
"I understand"  
"Maya is staying at my house"  
"Why?" **

"**She's creeped out by Ali's house"  
"Oh right anyway got to go babe" Ben kisses Emily and leaves.  
Then there's an announcement on the speakers!  
"Could Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings please come to the Principal's office" The speaker says.  
Hanna walks over to Emily with Spencer.  
"What the hell do you think this is about?!" Hanna sighed.  
"Probably Alison" Spencer rolled her eyes.  
"She's everywhere even after death!" Emily said.  
"Even though she might not be dead" Hanna added.  
Aria walks over.  
"We have to go to the Principal's office guys" Aria said reluctantly.  
Then Aria got a text.  
Dead Girls Walking  
-A  
"Holy crap" Aria looks around while the other girls read it.  
"This is way out of hand" Spencer decided.  
"Lets just go to the Principal's office" Emily suggested. **


	16. Interrogation

Chapter 16 Interrogation

The girls walked in to the office and Darren Wilden was waiting there.  
"Hello girls. I've came here to review your statements as such. Please take a seat." Darren introduces.  
"Aria you first. So you say you woke up first and walked over to the door and Spencer appeared?" Darren asked.  
"Yes!" Aria conformed.  
"And you had no alcohol?" Darren interrogates.  
"No!" Aria lied.  
"Spencer. How did you wake up from such a tiny creek?" Darren questioned.  
"I'm a light sleeper" Spencer coldly answers.  
"How come you couldn't catch up with Alison you have a higher sport grade" Darren pushed.  
"We didn't cover running that year" Spencer replied.  
"Did you see Alison have any belongings?"  
"No but she could had any belongings in her pockets"  
"Okay, Emily you said you all knew each other's secrets did Alison have any major ones?" Darren asked.  
"Nope" Emily answered.  
"Hanna why did you have such a breakdown and didn't answer questions?"  
"Because she was my best friend I didn't want to believe she was dead!" Hanna hissed.  
"Why have you changed so much to look like Alison?"  
"It's not to look like Alison! I've got a better fashion sense and I'm skinnier?"  
"Ok well that's enough for now girls I'll be watching you" Darren exits the room.  
"He's so creepy" Aria confessed.


	17. Reality

Chapter 17 Reality

Aria was the first to sit down at the lunch table she had a tuna baguette and cola. Emily sat down next with a cheese sandwich and orange juice. Then Hanna with a meatball sub and cola. Then Spencer with a ham sandwich and water.  
"So guys I think that our secrets were hiding are going to get us into so much trouble" Emily worried.  
"Theres nothing we can do about that Em" Hanna said.  
"Em it's not like they are connected to Alison" Aria added.  
"Well they kind of are seeing as Alison is the only one that knew them" Emily replied.  
"Sssh! There's Jenna Cavanaugh!" Spencer points.  
Jenna walks over.  
"Be careful!" Aria shouts as Jenna almost trips over the chair.  
"Aria is that you?" Jenna asks.  
"Umm...yes" Aria replies awkwardly.  
"Could I sit with you?" Jenna wonders.  
"Sure" Aria moves up as Jenna sits down.  
Because of the silence and awkwardness and also that Alison is no longer with them there minds go back to the past.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
**"Alison you look gorgeous in that outfit!" Emily compliments.**  
**"You would think so!" Alison smirks. **  
**"How do I look?" Aria twirls around in.**  
**"Stunning" Alison answers.**  
**"One of a kind!" Spencer smiles. **  
**"Oh my gosh that perv!" Alison runs to the window. **  
**"What's up Ali?" Hanna asks. **  
**"Toby Cavanaugh looking through the window!" Alison hisses. **  
**"Just ignore it Ali" Spencer says.**  
**"IGNORE HIM SPYING ON US? Spencer get real" Alison shouts. **  
**"What are you going to do Ali?" Aria asks. **  
**"I'm going to stink bomb his tree house" Alison smiles evilly. **  
**"I don't think that's a good idea" Emily gulps. **  
**"Emily shut up! It's a great idea" Alison hisses.**  
**"Don't tell Emily to shut up! It's not a good idea Alison she's right!" Spencer shouts. **  
**Alison walks up to Spencer and Spencer backs away until she's against the wall. **  
**"I didn't ask you for your opinion Spencer. I can say what I like but you cannot. Okay? Toby needs to be taught a lesson now your either in or you can get out and never speak to me again" Alison growls. **  
**"Okay I'm in" Spencer whimpered.**  
**"Good girl. Now how about you girls?" Alison asked. **  
**"In" Aria added.**  
**"In" Hanna agreed.**  
**"In" Emily sighed. **  
**"Good! Spencer pass me a lighter!" Alison seemed pleased. **  
**Spencer passed Alison a lighter and they walked outside. **  
**Alison set fire to the end of the bomb and threw it in the window. **  
**"RUN!" She screamed. **  
**Alison ran holding onto Aria. **  
**5 seconds later the whole place exploded.**  
**"Alison! That was not a stink bomb!" Spencer yelled.**  
**"I know it was a firework now let's get back inside!" Alison ran inside the other girls following. **  
**-FLASHBACK-**

The Liars phones going off shocks them back into reality.  
It was from A.  
**If only she could see how guilty you looked.**  
**-A **


	18. Mistaken

Chapter 18 Mistaken

At English class Mona walks in late.  
"Hey! Mr Fritz? Am I late?"Mona asks.  
"Hello Mona its Mr FITZ. And yes you are" Mr Fitz replied.  
"Ooops Sorry!" Mona sits down.  
Aria walks in dropping the form on his desk which was been denied.  
He does a charming smile at her.  
Aria frowns at him, mad.

Later that day Sean is over at Hanna's.  
Hanna refills Sean's drink and began to kiss his neck.  
"Hanna we need to study!" Sean scolds.  
"All work and no play? Sean you're boring" Hanna sighs.  
"Thanks" Sean replies sarcastically.  
"Sean we've been dating almost a year! Do you really like me more than a friend?" Hanna asks.  
"Of course I do Hanna I just want to study!" Sean answers.

Ashley and Darren walk in.  
"Hello would Sean like to stay for dinner?" Ashley smiles. "We have takeaway!"  
"Sean's parents have cooked a massive thing at theres" Hanna excuses.  
"Yeah Hanna's coming" Sean lies because he knows how much she hates Darren.  
"Let's go" Hanna says and they run out.

Spencer is at a restaurant with her Dad when Aria walks in.

"Hey Aria!" Spencer waves.  
"Hey Spencer!" Aria waves back and sits at a table.

Then Melissa and Wren walk over.  
"Hello Peter and Spencer" Wren greets.  
"Hello Wren" Peter replies.  
"Hi Wren!" Spencer grins.  
"Hello would you like to order drinks?" A waiter asks.  
"Yes a gin and tonic please" Peter requests.  
"Me too" Melissa agrees.  
"I would like a vodka soda!" Spencer insists.  
"She's joking! She would like a cola!" Melissa giggles fake.  
"I would like a vodka soda!" Wren chuckles.  
"Melissa! How dare you presume what I want!" Spencer hisses.  
"Spencer show some class!" Melissa rolls her eyes.  
Melissa and Peter are in deep conversation when the drink comes.  
"PSSSST!" Wren whispers.  
Spencer looks over.  
Wren hands her a vodka soda.  
"Thank you!" Spencer mouths.

Later that night Emily and Maya are in bed together with Maya being asleep yet Emily can't fall asleep. _I feel so right like this with Maya _Emily thought.  
Then Emily receives a text.  
Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me xo  
-A


	19. Guilty

Chapter 19 Guilty  
5th September 2010  
Ben drove Emily and Maya into school.  
"You two have fun at your lesbian pyjama party?" Ben laughed.  
Emily blushes and doesn't reply.  
"Totally" Maya laughs and steps out the car.  
Emily grabs Bens face and kisses him as if to prove that she is not a lesbian.  
Some of Bens' friends start banging on the car and laughing. Emily groans and steps out the car Maya nowhere in sight.  
"Ugh, get away" Hanna looks at the Jocks up and down like filth.  
"Thanks Han" Emily smiles.  
"Them Jocks are assholes" Hanna sighs.  
"I guess" Emily replies.

Later that day Aria and her mother Ella are at the movie theatre.  
Aria is standing by herself whilst her mother buys tickets.  
"Aria" A voice says she turns around and Ezra is there but before she can reply her mother walks over.  
"Mr Fitz! Nice to meet you Aria has told me much about you!" Ella shakes hands with Ezra.  
"Fantastic" Ezra replies.  
"So which movie are you here to see?" Ella asks.  
"It Happened that Night" Ezra answers.  
"Us too! Anyway don't wanna miss it we'll see you in there!" Ella smiles.

Ezra walks in the movie theatre and goes to sit down before hearing Ella call his name.  
"Ezra sit with us!" Ella pats the seat next to her.  
Ezra looks awkwardly at Aria before agreeing.  
"Okay" He says taking a seat next to Ella.  
Then the movie begins.


End file.
